


Corner of the World 3: Unfamiliar Territory

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks about Clark.  Clark discovers slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 3: Unfamiliar Territory

Prologue  
I don't know why they were screaming. I'm sure it made perfect sense to them. Things often do when you're a part of what's going on, but when you're the outside observer, it just looks silly. And I hate looking silly, so I would never…

No. I can't really say never. The truth is, I would have given anything to be the one on the field with Clark, standing by his side, screaming at the moon.

I wanted to go to Clark's big game. I wanted to support him because I knew… I thought he'd want me there. After the other night, I thought I understood him and his wants. He wants to know me. He likes me. I'm not sure if he wants me as I do him, but I suspect that he might. It's just this feeling I get from his oddly timed blushes and the looks he gives me from under those incredible lashes. What I'm not sure is if he realizes what his body wants yet. He's lived for years in this oppressively small-minded town; he probably wouldn't recognize sexual feelings for another man. But, I think he may be susceptible to the idea. Seduce-able, if I do it right. Which I would. If I thought I had a chance.

Which, after watching him tonight, I'm not sure if I do.

Every day that little girl seems to open up to him more and more. Who knows what she may open for him next.

She steals my chance away with those breathy sighs and heavy lidded looks. And, frankly, I'm beginning to hate her for it. Which is funny when you consider it's all Clark's fault in the first place.

Clark for saving me. Clark for keeping me in this life. Clark for being as damn beautiful and beguiling as he is.

Clark. For being in love with Lana long before I got here.

The annoying thing is that this is not just Lust. Lust I can handle; that's what escort services and exclusive clubs are for. But this. Connection. It's new. And I don't quite get it.

He got me to open up to him, for Christ's sake. No one does that. I've hidden behind that mask since I was ten, when I was first released from the hospital. When I had to learn not to care and how to play the part of Lex Luthor.

Rich man's son. Cool guy.

Well, I didn't quite get Cool Guy until I was way into my teens, but once I did, I played it to perfection. No one ever knew it was just a front. Everyone just thought that's who I was: spoiled, elegant, and oh-so icy cool. Distant and perfect in my aloofness. Oh, no one likes me, but that's how we all are. No one likes anyone and no one sees through any of the masks that we all wear.

Clark saw right through it. Right through the wall and into… me. He saw into me.

But not all of me. Not the me who plans to overthrowing his father someday. Of putting Lionel Luthor on a distant island somewhere while I consolidate my power and rule the business world. Not the me who spent his youth in bars, bottoming himself out for experimentation and rebellion. Not the me who slept his way through school because it was too boring and too easy not to fuck around at any possible chance.

Not the me who has erotic dreams of him every single fucking night.

If he'd seen any of that, Clark would have been out of my home and my life so quickly, I'd be watching the dust fly in my face before I was able to move. He didn't see that me. He saw the me he wanted to see.  
The me that I wouldn't mind being, sometimes. Although, I don't know who the fuck he is. Some guy who's smart and different but doesn't care. Who can be who and what he wants, and do what he wants without living in fear of the repercussions.

Sometimes I'd like to be the one on that distant island, surrounded by the sea, a few tropical drinks, a stack of books, and no worries. No one to stare and whisper at my appearance. No one to distrust me because of my father. No one to take my measure and find me lacking.

I don't think Clark finds me lacking. And as for him, well, all he lacks is experience. That's something I would like to give him. I'd teach him sex and he would teach me…

Love.

Dad once told me that I should never fall in love. It's a weakness that people like us can't afford. Which, of course, means he didn't love Mother, but I, then, knew that. She loved him, I think. That's probably why she died. She spent all that affection, romance, and passion on him and received nothing in return. As a result, she withered away, wasting from a disease they called cancer but I knew better as love-sickness. She died and I was left to Daddy's not so tender mercies.

I've never loved anyone but my mother. I've never been in love, real, true love.

Could Clark teach me? A few people have tried before. There was this girl in college. We met at a party and slept together for the first time in the bathroom of a frat house. For months she tried to win me over to the love side, but I just didn't buy it.

Then there was this idealistic young man I met at a place called Club Zero. He did not fit in there and, eventually, he stopped coming. But, for a time, he was convinced he could save me. Teach me.  
I don't think Clark sees me as someone who needs to be saved. He sees into my soul and doesn't find it lost. It's refreshing and beautiful. I want to love him. But I don't know if I can. Sometimes I think that meteor shower caused me to lose more than my hair.

Maybe I should ask him to look at me again with those eyes and see if he can find a heart.

No, wait. I know that I have a heart. I have to. I felt it break when I saw Clark and Lana on that field. Break, not shatter, so maybe it can be salvaged.

Maybe Clark can perform just one more miracle. Part of me hopes that he does.

* * *

Clark exhaled noisily, eyes fixed on the computer. His palms were sweaty as he rubbed them together, the skin sliding easily over skin. He could hear his heart pound in his ears as he stood by his bed, echoing strangely.

He was afraid of getting caught. Not that he was doing anything wrong… well, not yet. But he soon would be and he didn't want to get caught. That was nearly impossible, of course. Right now, he was so nervous it was as if all his senses were turned up as high as they could go. Smell, sight, hearing: all of them were at the peak of his alien efficiency. It was like the first time he had masturbated in the barn: so afraid of someone walking in, he could hear a car start a mile away.  
Of course, he hadn't been doing anything wrong then. He was just afraid of his mother walking in on him. Or his father. It wasn't wrong just… embarrassing.

This wasn't exactly wrong either. Sure, there were laws, but it wasn't like he was going to look for porn. Just some technical information about sex. Stuff that the teachers didn't talk about in health class.

Clark took a deep breath and wiped his palms on his jeans. "I can do this," he whispered. "No problem. Ok." Feeling not one bit calmer, he sat down at his desk and logged onto the Internet.  
After the search screen appeared, he gazed at it stupidly. What the hell was he supposed to put in the search field? Gay? Gay sex? Is Lex Gay? How do I have sex with a man?

"Gotta start somewhere," he finally sighed, and typed in 'gay.'

A list of sites scrolled across the screen. Not one mentioned sex. All talked about gay rights, gay minorities, gay personal ads, gay communities, etc.

Finally, he chose the first one: gay.com

"Darn." It was a member's only sight. There was no porn, no dirty pictures or stories, just resources, information, and personal ads. "I'm not gay," he told the screen as it asked him if he would like to join their community. "I don't want to join anything. I just want to know how men have sex. Is that so much to ask?"

It continued to ask for his registration and flash a picture of an attractive man looking for "That special someone."

Sighing, Clark hit the back button and returned to the beginning. This time he typed in, "Gay sex." Once again, a lot of sights popped up. This time there was porn sites. Sites he really didn't want to touch because he knew they would require a credit card and he was lacking one.

He scrolled down the list, looking for something that said Free. "Will pictures even help? Man, this is ridiculous. I don't even know the hell I'm looking for." He slammed his fist down on the desk, controlling his strength so it didn't break. "I'm just tired of being so stupid."

Lex hadn't called or talked to Clark in over a week. The last time had been that night in the coffee house with him and Lana. He had tried to go over to the castle and see how Lex was, but the servants all said he wasn't home. And Lex never returned any of Clark's calls.

So, Clark figured that he must have done something wrong. And that something could be one of two things. One: he had accidentally let Lex know that he was having dirty dreams and thoughts about him, and Lex was so disgusted and offended that he didn't want anything to do with Clark. Or two: Lex was interested in him but knew that Clark was totally stupid when it came to gay sex. That he knew there had to be more than he could imagine, but couldn't figure out what. So, embarrassed at Clark's stupidity, Lex didn't want anything to do with him. Instead, he was currently sleeping with someone else who did know how to have gay sex, probably that blond guy who visited him the other day.

It probably wasn't the second. It was probably the first. Clark had probably really screwed up and ruined the best thing going for him right now: his friendship with Lex.

Which meant he didn't need to be sitting here, looking up gay sex on the internet in order to find out how it was done.

Taking a deep breath, he moved the mouse to the "X" at the top right of the screen, preparing to close the window.

Suddenly, the computer dinged and the IM window popped up.

Torchwoman: _Hey Clark._

"God!" Clark leapt out of his seat, his heart pounding. She knew. Chloe knew what he was doing and she was going to tell his parents and write an article about it in the Torch and everyone would know that Clark Kent was looking for GAY SEX on the internet and that he was a Big Fat Queer who wanted to have sex with Lex.

Torchwoman: _Clark????_

"No, no, no. Go away!" he moaned, wringing his hands as he paced.

The window stayed open, blinking at him impatiently.

After a moment, the panic receded allowing Clark to have access to his brain.

Chloe couldn't see what he was looking at. Even she had limits. So she probably she didn't know. And might not care. And, even if she did know, she wouldn't write about it in the paper. Probably.

"She doesn't know. It's ok." Clark wiped the sweat from his upper lip and sat back down.  
 _Hey._ he typed _What's up?_

Torchwoman: _Nothing much. I got through with my homework and my big editorial for the week, so I'm just playing on-line. You?_

Clark hesitated, then wrote _About the same._

Torchwoman: _What? Not hanging out with super rich Lex Luthor? Or is he your Saturday night friend now?_

"If you only knew," he sighed, typing, _Actually, I haven't really seen him for few days. I went over on Wednesday, but his housekeeper said he was out._

Torchwoman: _Well, he is running a business._

 _Yeah, but it was a lie. He didn't leave for like fifteen more minutes._

Torchwoman: _You know it's a bad thing to stalk people, right?_

Clark rolled his eyes. He wasn't stalking Lex. Maybe it wasn't exactly right to be watching Lana through the telescope, but with Lex, he was guilt free.

 _I was making a delivery in the area. I saw him leave as I was coming back. Thanks for the vote of confidence._

Torchwoman: _Sorry. I trust you, Clark. You know I love you. ;)_

Clark sighed. He was jumpy tonight. Gazing back at the screen, he wrote, _Yeah, I know. So…what are you looking at?_

Torchwoman: _Slash. I have to get my fix of Wesley/Gunn smutty goodness._

 _That again? It's kinda weird._

Torchwoman: _Please. The moment you convince me that half the guys at school aren't dying to see two women go at it, then I'll re-examine my interests. Until then, I keep reading what I read. Ok?_

 _Right, sorry. I'll back off._ And then it hit him. Chloe read slash. Slash was stories where two guys were in a relationship. A sexual relationship.

His stomach twisted and he lifted his hands from the keyboard. "I can do this," he whispered.  
Cracking his knuckles, Clark took a deep breath and typed, _So, how graphic does that stuff get, anyway?^_

Torchwoman: _I don't know. Depends on the fic. Some of them get pretty detailed. Why?_

 _Just wondering And it actually describes two guys having sex?_

Torchwoman: _Yes. Some don't go into major detail, but a lot do. Why?_

 _He thought about asking her how they did it, but figured it would clue her into what he was thinking. So, he simply replied, _I was just wondering.__

Torchwoman: _Ok._

He minimized the window and went back to the search engine. This time he typed Slash Fiction. Clark read over the list of sites before choosing one he had heard Chloe natter on about before.

Age warnings popped up. He hesitated, afraid of getting caught. He knew Chloe said that it was no problem getting in, but the guilt was there. After all, he was legally 15, and he was supposed to be 18 to get in.  
"If I don't find this out, then I'll go crazy. Sorry." But he didn't really feel sorry. If his parents had a problem with him keeping secrets and going into age restricted areas on the internet, then so what? They'd already kept the biggest secret in the entire world from him; he had a little room to maneuver around technicalities.

Clark entered the sight and chose a story with the highest rating he could find.

 _Sipping champagne from a plastic flute, Rupert Giles looked around the lobby of the opera house and smiled._ it began.

Eyes wide and glued the screen, curiosity and anticipation coursing through him, Clark read.

When he was done, he sat back. His eyes were still wide but now they were wide with knowledge. And with his total stupidity. Clark felt like the world's biggest idiot.

There seemed to be only one thing to say. "Well. Duh."

After all, it stood to reason that, lacking the female organs, that gay men--and probably straight men too, if one wanted to be honest--would look for the next tightest place to pound into. But, as obvious as it was, it had never even occurred to Clark that there were other places to… to get pleasure from.

"No wonder Lex hasn't called me. He must have known that I'm the most clueless person on the planet and didn't want to get involved." A thought occurred to him that made his body burst into sweat and flame. "What if I had kissed him? And he had been receptive to my kiss? And we started fooling around and we got really serious and he wanted to sleep with me but I didn't know what he was doing and he started laughing and stopped because he was a stupid idiot." He scrubbed his face with his hand, sweat coating his palm.

So. Reading slash had answered some of his questions, but not the most important one:

Did Lex want to do any of that to him?

Closing his eyes, Clark tried to imagine Lex naked. The image came very easily; after all, he had a lot of practice. In his mind, Lex was sleek, smooth, his skin soft and pale, his body all lines and planes, soft in some places, hard in others. He was sexy and lovely all at once. And he wanted Clark as evident by his strong cock jutting proudly from his body (he'd stolen that last from the fic.)

Clark felt a stirring in his groin and shifted to take some pressure off. Closing his eyes, he leaned back, imagining Lex smiling at him, gliding closer to him. Lex, he had noticed, didn't walk. He glided, he swiveled, he slid, but he never walked.

The older man's arms slid around his waist, drawing Clark close. There was this slight smile on his lips as he tilted his head to brush his lips against Clark's.

Clark ran his hand down his jeans, unbuttoning his button, his own cock beginning to strain against the confines of his jeans. The button snapped open when the computer abruptly bonged at him.

"Geeze!" he groaned, feeling like he had been caught again. Chloe couldn't see him, of course, but still.  
He opened the window.

Torchwoman: _I'm heading off, I guess. See you tomorrow?_

Sighing, Clark answered, _Yeah. One o'clock show, outside the theater. I'll be there._

Torchwoman: _Sleep tight!_

"Yeah. You too." With a relieved sigh, he closed the window once more.

No longer in the mood, until he was offline, he turned his attention back to the screen. Bored with the stories, he went to the links, hoping that a page would magically appear that would tell him what to do and what he felt.

What he really needed was someone to tell him if his feelings were normal. "It's just Lex," he sighed, scrolling through the links. "No other guys ever. Just him. So, am I gay or just confused?"

One sight suddenly caught his eyes. "How to Write Gay Sex- Tips for Slash Writers."

"Ok." Clark hit the link.

The site was fully illustrated. With pictures. Of naked men. Fucking.

"Oh," he breathed, studying the pictures intently. He felt like his eyes had grown to the size of his head as he looked eagerly around the site. So intent on the pictures and the information, he forgot to be embarrassed.

He had gotten it all in theory but this was more… illuminating.

Breathing quickening ever so slightly, he scrolled through the different positions, blinking in shock at some of them. "How the hell do they do that?"

There was other information that he never would have figured out on his own. Like preparation. And stretching. And lubricant.

"It's so much work," Clark said finally, after he had book marked the site and closed down the computer. "Is it really worth it?"

He shucked off his clothes and flopped into bed, gazing at the ceiling. He felt like such an innocent, stupid kid. Lex probably thought he was a baby. It was a good thing…

Not that Lex would want him anyway. Except in dreams.

He closed his eyes again, picturing Lex kneeling before him. Those beautiful blue eyes were twinkling--no, smoldering as he leaned forward, wrapping his hot, wet mouth around Clark's cock.

Clark reached down and took hold of his cock, wrapping his fist tightly around it. "I'm not gay," he moaned, pumping slowly. He could feel Lex's tongue massaging the underside, sucking on the tip. "I like Lana and… and…" He trailed off as Lex's image and the sensations radiating through his body at his deliciously dirty thoughts made it impossible to think of anything else.

Rising to his knees, Clark shakily lifted his fingers to his mouth. He sucked on them, pretending it was Lex. For a few seconds, he played his tongue around his fingers, acting out what he would do if given the chance before slowly sliding them out from his mouth. Heart pounding in his ears, sweat beading along his hairline, Clark reached behind him and slid his fingers between the crack.

He gasped when he touched the sensitive flesh around the opening. Shivers of heat trembled through his body, causing his heart to contract oddly and a low, involuntary moan to escape from his lips. He stilled for a moment, hesitant to go on. Never, in a million years, had he dreamed that touching his ass would feel so… good. He was incredibly sensitive down there. Squeezing his eyes shut, he ran the finger over the puckered skin again; his body bucked suddenly.

Clark found he rather liked the feeling.

Taking a deep breath, he imagined Lex kissing down his neck, his fingers playing down there on Clark's body. Stomach twisting with nervousness and fear, Clark pushed one finger in ever so slightly. He didn't go in far, just enough to get an idea how tight and hot it was down there, and how… new it felt to have something inside him.

Still stroking his cock, he pushed in just a little farther, spreading his legs a little so he was more open. His breathing started coming in ragged gulps as he body began shaking out of control.

His fist tightened on his cock and, quite abruptly, the image changed. Instead of Lex with a finger in Clark's ass, the older man was in front of him, kneeling on all fours. He glanced back at Clark, blue eyes begging and taunting at the same time, open and ready for him.

Clark took a deep breath and imagined slamming his cock in, feeling Lex surround him.

Blood pounded in his ears and Clark came. "Lex," he cried. His come rushed over his hands in a hot wave, coating them and splashing on the sheets.

Shaking and sated, Clark fell limply onto the bed. He'd been masturbating for years but he'd never felt quite like this. It was new, these feelings, this new area, and different idea of sex. Sex with Lex. It could be nice. No, scratch that; it would be nice. Great, even. That is, if he ever got the chance to do it.

If Lex was even interested.

He crawled up the bed, laying his head on his pillow. A few weeks ago, life had been simple. He'd been human who was a little stronger than everyone else, a little faster, and a little dorky. And then Lex had to come into his life at sixty miles an hour and prove, once and for all, that Clark wasn't normal.  
And then Lex made him gay.

Clark rolled onto his back, pulling one of his pillows to his chest. "What the hell is happening to me?" he asked in an anguished whisper.

No one answered.  
***

 _Lex!_

Lex's eyes flew open, body sitting bolt upright on his couch, gasping for breath. He was sweating, a rosy glow spreading through his body as a result of his dream induced orgasm. The image of Clark, kneeling on his bed, tormenting Lex by playing with himself, those too-blue-too-innocent eyes locked on his still resonated in his skull, tantalizing and frustrating.

Although, not quite as frustrating as the fact that his pants--his expensive, hand tailored, wool pants - were stuck to him with semen and sweat.

"Shit," he whispered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

And then, very clearly in his mind, Lex heard someone whisper, "What the hell is happening to me?"

"Clark?" he called in confusion, looking around the fire lit room.

There was no answer. Which was probably because there was no one there but him.

"What the hell was that?" Lex whispered. He closed his eyes, trying to see if he heard it again, heard Clark's voice, but there was nothing. Nothing but the wind outside and the odd bumps and groans of the castle.

Opening his eyes again, he glanced down at his crotch. "Fuck. Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck. As if this week needed something to make it worse, this had to happen. Let's try and explain this to the servants. Master Lex comes in his pants. He has wet dreams. At his age? How shameful." Lex stopped, shaking his head. "And look at this: I'm talking to myself again." Rising, he rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes, left the den, and walked down the hall to the master bathroom.

The master bathroom was truly worth of the title. As about half as big as the master bedroom, it had a separate bathtub and shower, a section to hang the towels, a closet for keeping robes, toiletries, and whatever toys one may need, two sinks, one full length mirror, a vanity with lights as bright as the sun, and a bookshelf. There was also a shelf to store wine, brandy, cognac and all the appropriate glasses to match.

The bathtub was big enough for five people. Five. Lex had yet to test it, but, according to the manufacture, it could fit five. The truly frightening thing about it was that his father had picked it out and designed the bathroom around his needs and Lex just didn't. Want. To know.

Contrary to any expectations a person may have about that large of a tub, it filled up really fast. Which was good since one of the many things Lex did not have the patience for was sit around and wait for his tub to fill. Normally, he took showers. Tonight, he felt like a bath.

Lex ran the water until it hit the perfect heat, the allowed it to fill.

Walking to the dressing room, he stripped off his shirt and ruined pants, watching himself in the mirror.

He was flushed and pink, his eyes shining. Lex smiled sarcastically. "Well, would you look at me. I'm glowing. I'm so desperate that a fucking wet dream makes me glow. Talk about pathetic."

He sighed, walking to the liquored shelf to pour himself a drink. "This one was different," Lex said thoughtfully, pouring a glass of single malt Scotch. He placed the bottle on the shelf before changing his mind and taking it with him. "It was more intense, somehow. Fantasy Clark seemed to know more. He never played with his ass before; that was interesting. Kind of fun." He sipped the Scotch and put it on the table next to the bathtub. Slipping in, he let out a small moan at the pleasure as the warm water engulfed him.

Some days it was good to be rich. Hell, ever day it was good to be rich. It meant he had fancy toys. And power.

Oh, there was an idea. Use his power for the perverted side. He could call up one of his old friends and see if they could make a good porn movie about a rich bachelor who seduces a young farm boy. If he threw enough money at them, he'd get it quickly and discreetly. And they might even make the rich bachelor bald for an additional charge.

After all, he needed help. After all those years of lovely sluttery, the best wet dream he could have was of Clark jacking off on his bed while playing with his ass. It was pathetic, really.

Lex stretched, taking advantage of the room in the tub to reach to his full height. "I'm just out of practice. A few more nights of not seeing real Clark, and I'll have Fantasy Clark rolling under me, begging for me to fuck him as hard as I can. And if I move away entirely, maybe I'll find someone to fuck in his stead. Except I don't want that." He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. There was some weird fucking mosaic up there of a man who looked vaguely like his father, surrounded by voluptuous women and well endowed men.

Once again. So did not want to know.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" he asked the mosaic. "He wasn't going to live here. Christ, spending all that money on . . .all those weekend get aways," Lex finished slowly. Quickly, before he mind caught up with him, he took a gulp of Scotch and made an official "Don't Want to Know" file in his brain. Because he didn't. Ever.

Then, he turned his mind back to less frightening images. Like Clark.

"I think I miss Clark." The words echoed around the too big bathroom, smacking the tile Lionel in the forehead.

Ever since seeing Clark and Lana on the field screaming, Lex had been avoiding him. It was too painful, admitting that he couldn't compete with a pretty young girl. It wasn't fair. He was Lex Luthor. He should get whatever –whomever--he wanted. It was in the rules.

And when it was obvious that he couldn't win the innocent, oh-so heterosexual farm boy, Lex decided to avoid Clark entirely.

Well, that just wasn't working for him anymore. He missed Clark. A lot. So, even if he never got to sleep with him --and never just wasn't a word in his vocabulary--there was no point in not trying.

Lex would just have to do something more drastic. Like make an overt seduction. It might work, if it didn't scare Clark off completely. Except, Clark didn't seem scared. He'd called and come over, actively seeking his company. Lex was the one who was scared.

It was all the feelings that Clark inspired in him that did it. He wanted to hide, use his father's 'don't fall in love' decree to keep himself safe.

Lex rubbed water on his face, sighing. "Safe sucks. Safe is for cowards." That was another lesson he'd been taught. Lex had just never realized that 'safe was for cowards' could be in direct opposition to 'don't fall in love.'

He wondered if his father ever figured that out.

Gazing up at the mosaic, Lex regarded his father. "So. I'm a rebel. You know that. What aren't I rebelling in this case? Answer? I'm rebelling against the wrong lesson." Mind made up, he nodded. "I'm going to call Clark. No, I'll try and bump into him first. Real casual, like I've just been busy and not avoiding him. He lives on a farm; surely he can get that. And if he doesn't… No. He will."

Pleased with himself, Lex lay back, submerging his body in water. A great weight had been lifted from his chest and he felt ten pounds lighter. After all, he was going to see Clark again.

And life was good.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The fic Clark reads is called "Opera Lovers" by Fabrisse. The gay sex for slash writers site was based of Minotaur's resource site.


End file.
